Lay Is Minee!
by byunlay
Summary: Lay milikku selamanya milikku... EXO KrisLay! Chap:1


Title : Lay Is Mine(KrisLay)

Author : Byunir

Main Cast : Kris & Lay

Other Cast : EXO

Genre : find it by your self.

Leght : 1 of 2

Warning : YAOI / Boy X Boy.

A/N : Fic YAOI. Ini hanya fanfiction dari seorang author bernama Byun. Jika ditemukan Typo dan Alur yang rada melenceng maafkanlah Byun XD

If don't like this genre and couple don't read ! Please ..Just go back!

.

.

.

"Gegeeeeeeeee…"

Sehun langsung saja menghambur memeluk Luhan yang menampakkan dirinya pertama kali di dorm EXO-K diikuti 5 pria lain dibelakangnya, Kris, Lay, Chen,XiuMin,Tao. Lantai itu sedikit bergetar ketika suara Sehun mampu membuat semua penghuni dorm itu berlarian keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Gegeeee.."

Kini gantian Kai yang menghambur memeluk Lay diikuti Suho yang memeluk Chen Baekhyun yang memeluk XiuMin mencari ukuran tubuh yang mirip sepertinya dilanjutkan D.O yang memeluk Tao dan Chanyeol yang memeluk sang leader EXO-M Kris. Suasana kali ini begitu hangat ketika mereka bergantian saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Luhan-ge kukira kau baru sampai besok disini, Aku yakin mereka belum menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian berenam"

Mata Sehun melirik kearah 5 member EXO-K lainnya. Sedangkan yang dipandang acuh dengan pandangan Sehun itu, bukan mengelak namun membenarkan kata-kata sang magnae.

"Tidak papa, kita kan bisa menyiapkannya bersama"

Lay tersenyum menampakan dimple manis diwajahnya. Membuat kesepuluh member yang menatapnya dengan berbagai pandangan dengan satu pemikiran yang sama "Huwaaa.. manis sekali". Kris yang merasa Lay sang kekasih menjadi pusat perhatian pikiran mesum member lainnya segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Lay sambil menciumnya sekali.

"Lay is Mine.."

Kris ber-smirk ria sambil memandang semua member. Semua member memutar bola matanya bosan sambil menatap Kris yang sesekali mencium tungkak leher Lay.

"Ya Hentikan! Kau membuatnya seperti kepiting rebus, Kris"

Luhan menunjuk Lay yang terdiam sambil beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya mencoba menetralisir rasa malu dan gugupnya. Kris menatap wajah lay dari arah samping melihat seburat pink diwajah cantik Lay.

"Bukankah itu yang membuat dirinya semakin sexy.."

Mata Lay membulat, dia ingin sekali melepar Kris dari dorm ini sekarang. bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan seperti itu didepan semua member, mungkin jika face to face dirinya masih bisa menerima dengan sangat senang hati namun kini didedapan semua member harus digaris bawahi kata 'semua'. Apa Kris sudah tidak punya malu eoh?.

"Ahh… Mataku sakit, lebih baik aku menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian"

D.O beranjak sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya diwajahnya. Member lain pun ikut berpencar pemandangan antara Kris dan Lay itu membuat mereka sakit mata. Iri mungkin. Chen meninggalkan moment TKP dimana moment KrisLay sedang terjadi sambil menarik tangan Tao yang asyik seperti sedang menonton sebuah drama romantic namun dia tidak tau apa yang diceritakan didrama itu.

"Aish, naga bodoh lepaskan aku, aku mau membantu D.O menyiapkan kamar.."

"Tidak sebelum kau memberiku sebuah ciuman.."

"Pervert!"

Dengan sangat semangat kaki kiri milik Lay itu dihentakkan diatas jari-jari kaki kiri Kris dengan cukup keras.

"AHH..YA YIXING!"

Lay tersenyum karena tangan Kris yang terus mengalung dilehernya itu kini terlepas,jelas dirinya langsung berlari menghindar dari sang ttuijjang. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan itu langsung tertawa tertahan.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan,hah ?"

Sensitiv sekali leader kita satu ini yang sepertinya sedang menahan denyut nyeri di jari-jari kaki kirinya.

"Tidak ada.." jawab Baekhyun dan XiuMin kompak sambil menahan tertawa.

.

.

.

Malam itu semua member sedang bersantai di dorm mereka. Sehun, Kai, Luhan yang asyik bermain game + menghamburnya, Suho dan Chen yang sedang mengobrol santai diruang tengah sambil melihat Sehun, Kai dan Luhan bermain game, Tao dan XiuMin yang asyik berselca ala buiing buiing, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang rebutan oleh-oleh yang diberikan Lay dari China di dalam kamarnya namun masih bisa kita dengar suara keributan itu dari luar. Lay dan D.O yang sedang asyik bercanda didapur. Siapa yang belum disebutkan ? Kris. Ya pria tinggi itu sekarang sedang diam disebelah Suho namun matanya sedang menatap tajam sebuah objek yang tidak ia sukai yaitu kekasihnya yang membiarkannya sendirian dan malah bercanda dengan orang lain. Kris terdiam dan tak mengambil tindakan seperti itu karena dirinya masih sedikit kesal dengan sang kekasih akan sikapnya siang tadi.

"Kau cemburu padanya ya,ge ?"

Ujung mata Kris dapat melihat bahwa Sehun sedang menatapnya, namun Kris seperti tidak peduli.

"Dia memang sedang cemburu kalau bahasa inggrisnya jealous, sehun-ah"

"Bisakah kau diam.."

Chen langsung menutup mulutnya rapat, Suho yang berada disebelah Kris ikut diam. Kris bangkit dari duduknya memandang Sehun, Kai dan Luhan lalu menatap Chen dan Suho yang sedang melihat layar TV.

"Aku tidak cemburu! Camkan itu!"

Kris lalu berlalu dari makhluk-makhluk yang berada disitu. Melawati dapur dan menghadiahi D.O dan Lay dengan sebuah tatapan tajam setajam silet(?).

"Ada apa dengan dia, ge ?"

Lay memandang D.O yang menatapnya bingung.

"Mollayo , kyungsoo-ah mungkin dia masih marah denganku karena tadi siang. Ah aku lelah, aku tidur duluan ya.."

D.O mengangguk perlahan kepada Lay. Lay berjalan lesu kearah kamar Kai juga D.O yang sementara menjadi kamarnya,Chen,Luhan dan Kai. Sedangkan D.O sementara diungsikan dikamar sang Leader EXO-K.

"ChenChen-ah,Luhannie-ge,Kai-ah,Sehun-ah,Suho-ya Aku tidur duluan ya.."

"Ne YiXing-ah .." Jawab luhan tanpa menoleh dari layar TV sama sekali.

"Ne gege, tidur nyenyak.."

"Ne ge, mimpi indah ge.."

"Ne Lay.."

Lay segera menuju kamarnya dirinya memang sangat lelah hari ini mungkin karena perjalanan China-Korea. D.O yang merasa kesepian karena sendirian pun ikut bergabung dengan Chen dan Suho ikut menonton permainan game yang dimainkan Luhan,Kai dan Sehun.

"Kris-ge itu pencemburu kan dan aku yakin Kris-ge tadi cemburu.."

Sehun menatap datar layar TV yang sedang menampilkan adegan dalam game, sambil menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya sendiri.

"Ya tapi sayangnya ego naga itu sama dengan tinggi badannya,cih.."

Kai tersenyum pahit menatap layar yang didepannya. Luhan langsung menge-pouse game-nya lalu menatap Kai diikuti tatapan 6 pasang mata lainnya Chen, Suho,Sehun,D.O juga XiuMin juga Tao yang entah sejak kapan sudah ikut bergabung. Mereka ber-8 akhirnya saling tatap satu sama lain lalu tersenyum, kecuali Tao yang hanya ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

"Apakah yang kita pikirkan sama ?"

XiuMin kembali menatap semua member yang berada disitu.

"Ne hyung.."

"Tidak ge.."

7 pasang mata itu langsung menatap tajam Tao yang hanya memasang wajah memelas karena memang dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan 5 gege-nya juga Sehun dan Kai kendala bahasa membuatnya hanya ikut-ikutan. Poor panda.

"Kita sedikit perlu andil dalam masalah ini paling tidak sampai naga jahanam itu mengakui kalau dirinya memang cemburu pada Kuda manis kita itu.."

Kini Luhan sedikit ber-smirk ria menatap sambil membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Naga Jahanam yang berstatus ttuijang-nya.

"BINGO! Aku tidak sabar, hyung lebih baik membicarakan masalah ini dikamar Baekhyun-hyung "

Ide Sehun tadi langsung diberi anggukan oleh 7 kepala lainnya. Dan sebenarnya lagi-lagi Tao hanya ikut mengganguk saja. Game yang tadinya menjadi pusat perhatian pun kini ditinggal oleh para pemainnya yang mempunyai game lain yg lebih seru. 8 orang itu langsung saja menghambur masuk kekamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang seperti sauna. Baekhyun yang memang belum lama tertidur langsung terbangun kembali ketika 8 manusia itu menyatroni kamarnya tanpa ijin, Chanyeol yang sedang menyikat deretan gigi putihnya pun ikut keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan busa yang masih membalut mulutnya.

"Ya! Hyung gege ini ada apa kalian semua kekamarku.."

Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan ChanYeol.

"Kita punya rencana dan kalian juga harus ikut serta.."

Suho memegang pundak ChanYeol yang menatapnya heran.

"Baiklah tapi tunggu biarkan aku membersihkan mulutku, dan kau baekki-hyung cuci dulu mukamu itu kau seperti alien jika terus seperti itu"

ChanYeol mendekati Baekhyun yang menggerakan badanya kekanan dan kiri dalam kondisi setengah sadar dan membawanya kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kini semua member - minus Kris dan Lay – sedang berada duduk melingkar di kamar yang tidak terlalu luas milik ChanYeol dan BaekHyun.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan,hyung.."

D.O langsung menatap Suho lalu melanjutkan menatap yang lainnya. Yang lain juga saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Jadi begini, Ya! Mendekat semuannya"

9 kepala itu mendekat kearah kepala Suho untuk mendengar apa rencana sang Leader EXO-K itu.

"Rencana yang bagus, hyung .."

Chanyeol memberikan jempolnya pada Suho dan malah diberi DeathGlare oleh sang leader.

"Aku bahkan belum bicara apapun, Yoliie.."

"Oh belum,hyung.. itu karena aku terlalu bersemangat Suho-hyung"

TAKKKK

"Pabboya.."

"Aish.. appo Baekkie-hyung"

ChanYeol menatap BaekHyun yang seenaknya memukul kepala ChanYeol.

"Jadi begini.."

Kali ini mereka bersepuluh berbicara serius dengan suara berbisik antar member. Kadang ekspresi mereka tertawa,serius, bingung.

"jadi begitu, ottokhe ?"

"Itu luar biasa Suho-hyung pasti seru sekali"

Sang magnae Sehun memberikan 2 jempolnya didepan sang leader. Diikuti semua member yang tersenyum senang dengan planning yang dibuat oleh Suho.

"Luhan-ge intinya kau tetap harus menjelaskan pada Tao, aku yakin dia tidak mengerti"

"Kenapa aku,Suho-ah ?"

"Cuma kau orang yang lancar berbahasa China disini"

"Baiklah baiklah"

Tao tersenyum pada Suho yang mengerti akan keadaannya. Suho lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearah tengah lingkaran yang mereka buat, diikuti semua member hingga tangan itu bertumpuk sepuluh.

"Hana, Dul, Set….. WE ARE ONE"

Tangan itu lalu dihempas bersamaan keatas, lalu mereka tersenyum aneh menampakan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Untuk Kris, berdoalah semoga dewi fortuna masih bersamamu esok hari.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00 berarti pagi sudah datang untuk membuka hari baru. Lay yang baru saja mandi langsung keluar menuju dapur dilihatnya Chen dan Luhan yang masih berada dialam mimpinya dirinya memang masih lelah tapi jika dia tidak bangun siapa yang memasak untuk member lainnya. D.O terlalu kerepotan jika harus mengurusi 11 kepala jadi paling tidak ketika dirinya ada disini dia dapat membantu D.O. Contoh umma yang baik.

Persis apa yang dipikirkan Lay, D.O sudah berada didapur sambil memotong sayur-sayuran.

"Gegeee.."

D.O tersenyum cerah saat mendapati Lay yang juga tersenyum menuju arahnya.

"Kau akan masak apa,KyungSoo ?"

"Entahlah, Cuma ada ini.."

D.O memandang beberapa jenis sayuran yang tak terlalu banyak namun paling tidak cukup untuk mereka ber-12. Lay melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil memandang sayuran yang berada didepanya juga D.O.

"Buat soup saja.."

D.O memandang Lay yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memandang sayuran-sayuran dihadapan mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,ge. Mari memasak sebelum mereka terbangun.."

"Ayoo!"

Jawab Lay bersemangat lalu mengambil apron biru laut yang tergantung didekat lemari. D.O tersenyum senang melihat Lay namun mata D.O menangkap suatu objek yang memandangnya tajam objek yang dihasilakan siluet kaca yang dipajang . ya Kris sedang memandangnya dan Lay dengan tatapan tajam. Kris tidak tau kalau D.O sadar akan keberadaannya.

"Awww.."

Sibuk memikirkan Kris,D.O sampai tidak konsentrasi dengan sayuran yang tadi dia potong. Hingga akhirnya pisau itu membuat luka ditangan putih D.O.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah ?"

Lay tampak sangat khawatir dia menaruh pisau-nya lalu menuju D.O dan mengambil tangan D.O yang terluka lalu menghisap darah yang keluar dari tangan itu dengan mulutnya. D.O diam saja membiarkan karena dirinya tiba-tiba teringat rencana Suho-hyungnya semalam. Lay terus saja menghisap darah yang keluar dari jemari D.O, dan membuat seorang pria tinggi yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok ruangan dorm itu menggertakan giginya karena geram.

"Aku tidak apa,ge. Lebih baik kau membangunkan member lain. Biar soup-nya aku yang melanjutkan"

D.O tetap saja takut jika tindakan Lay dilanjutkan. Dirinya belum mau jadi santapan hangat Leader EXO-M karena sikap Lay padanya.

"Benarkah ?"

"Ne Gege-ku sayang, darahnya sudah berhenti dan aku kan memplesternya. Jadi sekarang kau bangunkan member lain saja"

Lay menatap D.O dengan tatapan setengah khawatir. Namun jika dia terus bertanya masakan yang harusnya selesai malah tidak akan selesai selesai. Akhirnya Lay mengalah dirinya beranjak dari dapur menuju kamar terdekat kamar Suho, Sehun dan Xiumin yang sementara tidur disana. Lay menuju Suho menyibakan selimut Suho lalu menggunjang tubuh sang leader.

"Suho-hyung bangun.."

Usaha Lay tak terlalu berat, Suho langsung mengerjapkan matanya untuk terbuka. Suho membalikan badannya kearah pintu kamarnya dan Sehun dan dapat dilihatnya Kris yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana sambil memandang kekasihnya Lay. Suho terdiam namun batinnya tersenyum setan, ditatapnya Lay yang sedang memandangnya dan hendak berlalu. Namun dengan cepat Suho menarik tangan Lay hingga tubuh Lay limbung dan jatuh ditubuh Suho.

"Sehun menyalakan AC ini terlalu dingin dan sekarang aku kedinganan,YiXing-ah.."

Mata Lay Nampak gelisah ketika Suho mengeratkan pelukan ditubuhnya. Iris mata Suho masih bisa melihat Kris yang sudah maju beberapa langkah untuk memisahkan Lay dari tubuhnya, namun Kris kembali dan malah terdiam. Kris bodoh ya.

"Mandilah dengan air hangat,hyung."

Suho tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan hangat itu sama seperti D.O, Suho juga belum mau menjadi kudapan lezat Kris. Dilihatnya Lay yang masih tersenyum padanya, dan beruntungnya Kris mendapat kekasih seperti Lay pikir Suho. Lay beranjak kearah Sehun dan XiuMin yang tidur bersama.

"Kau lanjutkan masakmu dengan D.O saja,Lay. Biar acara membangunkan member lain aku yang melakukan"

Lay menghela nafas kenapa Suho dan D.O membingungkannya. Akhirnya dia beranjak keluar kamar menuju kamar Tao bukan untuk membangunkan panda itu tapi mengunjungi sang kekasih yang sejak semalam tak berbicara dengannya. Dibukanya pintu itu pelan namun masih menimbulkan suara,pandangan pertama yang Lay tangkap adalah Tao yang tertidur lalu ditatapnya tempat tidur . apa Kris sudah bangun ? pikirnya.

CKLEKK

Pintu kamar mandi disebelah kiri Lay itu terbuka menampakan pria yang dicari Lay. Wajah pria itu memerah, dan menatap Lay tajam. Lay menundukan wajahnya takut akan tatapan sang kekasih.

"Gegeeeeeeee.."

Tiba-tiba Tao berteriak dan memeluk leher Lay dari belakang. Lay menghela nafas pasti Tao terbangun akibat suara pintu kamar yang dia buka.

"Ge, aku lapar. Ayoo.. kita makan"

Tao benar-benar menjalankan rencana yang direncanakan Suho dan ditranslatekan oleh gege-nya Luhan semalam. Namun tidak sadarkah Tao tatapan Pria didepan lay yang ingin sekali menendangnya dari kamar ini. mungkin Tao tidak akan mengerti karena seenaknya Tao menyeret tangan Lay menuju kearah dapur. Ketika Tao dan Lay sudah tak tertangkap di dua mata Kris, Kris melempar handuknya kelantai. Pagi yang buruk untuk Kris.

.

.

.

Jika membunuh 10 kepala secara berantai tidak berurusan dengan hukum mungkin hari ini tidak mungkin hanya sampai pagi ini 10 nyawa akan berterbangan ditangan Kris. Mau tau kenapa ? Hey ayolah kalian tau rencana Suho sudah membuat amarah Kris matang sempurna pagi ini. Pagi paling suram untuk Leader EXO-M kita yang tampan. Lebih baik kita mengheningkan cipta untuk sang leader yang siap mati pagi ini, ohh.. bagaimana tidak sekarang Chanyeol sedang bergelayut manja dilengan Lay yang notabene-nya kekasih sah ingat 'SAH' miliknya. Belum lagi Kai yang main peluk seenak hidung pesek-nya tepat dihadapan Kris.

"Aku tidak lapar!"

Kris membanting sendoknya, semua mata yang berada disitu otomatis memandang kaget atau lebih tepatnya sebatas sandiwara. Mereka ber-sepuluh - minus Lay - tau Kris akan meninggalkan meja makan dengan amarah yang dipendamnya. Bahkan Baekhyun bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri jika yang dilakukannya saat ini tidak membuat Kris cemburu dia akan tidur dengan AC yang menyala. Apa yang dia lakukannya ? dengan jurus manja nan innocent itu Baekhyun merengek agar Lay mau menyuapinya, Lay sebagai gege yang baik mana mungkin menolak permintaan yang membuat Kris harus lebih banyak mengeluarkan Karbondioksida karena seringnya menghela nafas. Lay melihat itu jelas saja bingung berniat mengejarnya namun kali ini tangan Luhan yang menahannya.

"YiXing-ah bisa buatkan aku susu? Please.."

Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil memohon pada Lay.

"Tunggu sebentar,ge. Aku harus menemui Kris-ge sebentar saja.."

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya pada Lay. Dan membuat Lay serba salah mendahulukan kekasihnya apa puppy eyes milik Luhan. Namun kali ini Lay seperti terlena pada puppy eyes Luhan karena puppy eyes itu bukan hanya Luhan namun dibantu 9 member lain yang sedang menatap Lay bak anak anjing. Lay menyerah ia segera kedapur dan membuat segelas susu coklat untuk Luhan. Kita lihat kondisi Kris.. kini dia sedang menatap langit kamar tamu yang menjadi kamarnya dan Tao. Manager sengaja menyiapkan 1 kamar lebih karena mana mungkin ada yang ingin tidur bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kuda itu.. awas sajaa! Asih, kenapa menyebalkan sekali!"

.

.

.

Lay berjalan ragu menuju sebuah kamar yang dihuni Kris. Sejak kejadian sarapan pagi tadi Kris sama sekali tidak keluar kamar dan Lay sangat sadar bahwa Kris sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik padanya.

Tokkk..tokkk

Lay memejamkan matanya, bahakan hanya mengetuk pintu membuatnya sangat gugup. Lay masih setia berdiri didepan kamar berharap Kris mendengarnya dan membukan pintu untuknya. Namun setelah sekian menit Lay menunggu tidak ada respon dari dalam kamar bercat putih itu. Apa Kris marah besar padanya? Apa Kris tidak mau bertemu dengannya ? apa Kris bosan padanya? Atau Kris berniat bunuh diri ?

"ANDWAEEEEE!"

Lay berteriak histeris akibat memikirkan hal-hal bodoh. Dan lebih bodohnya dia berteriak ketika Kris sudah membukakan pintu kamar itu otomatis Lay berteriak tepat didepan tubuh Kris.

"Gegeeee…"

-TBC-

Anyeong..

Ini udah pernah Byun share di FB jadi yang pernah baca itu punya Byun juga kok.

Ditunggu COMMENT-nya reader, ini yang buat Byun semangat. CAYOOO!


End file.
